


Kai's Birthday Stories

by Falcner95



Category: Homestuck, Miraculous Ladybug, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcner95/pseuds/Falcner95
Summary: Just short drabbles from the various fandoms listed above for my friends birthday.





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kai_Chan94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Chan94/gifts).



“What are you hiding?” Shiro called out to the littlest Paladin who was sneaking through the castle’s halls, arms hidden behind her back. 

“Nothing, just trying to stay away from the others!” Pidge had called back, smirking a little and racing away to her room. 

Scrunching his brows together Shiro took it in stride. The others were either trying to play a game or they were hiding something from Allura and Coran. Figuring they would tell him when they needed him he let it go.   
Then it got even stranger. 

On his way to the kitchen after training he ran into Keith. Who kept fidgeting, hopping from one foot to another and looking around like a guilty child who didn’t want to get caught. 

“Keith? Is everything alright?”

The half-Galra boy jumped and if Shiro didn’t want to get slugged he would have said he reminded him of an ancy cat. “H-hey Shiro, didn’t see you there. What’s up?”

Shiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “What’s going on, Keith? Pidge was acting strangely this morning too.”

“Um, can’t say. Gotta go, bye Shiro!”

Shiro watched as his friend ran down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Sighing yet again Shiro shook his head and entered the kitchen...in time to duck a flying dish of something orange coloured. 

“Sorry Shiro!”

“It’s okay Hunk, is there anything in way of snack items though?”

“Yeah, try that door there,” Hunk said, pointing with a dripping mixing spoon to the farthest door in the kitchen. His eyes never left the recipe in front of them but how he was reading it was beyond Shiro, it was all in Altean. 

Raising a brow yet again Shiro went to the door and rummage through the packets there until he found something resembling fruit packets on Earth. Grabbing a couple he went to leave but stopped. “Is everything okay, Hunk. You guys have been acting a little...weird today.”

“Us, weird? What are you talking about? We’re fine, Shiro.”

“Ok, I’ll trust you guys on this but seriously Hunk, be careful.”

“Will do, man.”

Shiro nodded and left, opening a fruit packet on the way to the library he had found in one of his many night wanderings. 

Several hours passed this way. Shiro picking up book after book and trying to figure out the title with the translations book he had found earlier and with Coran’s help. It wasn’t until the advisor’s voice came over the intercom that Shiro noticed it had grown dark on the ship. 

“Shiro, will you please make your way to the kitchen please?”

“Sure, I’ll be there in five Coran.”

The intercom snapped off and left Shiro wondering what was going on. He set the book he had been reading, something about planetary alignment, aside and found his way back to the kitchen. Stopping he listened as hard as he could but heard nothing. This was a little odd but Shiro had been in worse situations. Not bothering to activate his Galra arm he clicked the door open and walked into pitch black. 

“Hello?” He called out, raising his arm to activate it. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!” The lights clicked on and Shiro was left standing in the middle of the room wearing a quizzical expression. 

“How-How did you guys know? It’s not like there’s a calendar out here or anything.”

Allura stepped forward and grinned. “When you woke us the pods stopped record keeping. We went from there and Keith told us that your day of birth was somewhere around the end of the second month. So, we tossed this together to celebrate with you.”  
Blinking Shiro let his eyes trail over everybody in the room. Coran’s grin, Keith’s small smile that seldom came out now, Hunk, Lance, and Pidge’s grins. His eyes stopped moving when it landed on the cake in the middle of the table. 

“Is that...confetti cake?” He asked, his voice properly awwed. 

Hunk looked pleased. “It is, as close to confetti cake as I could get out here. Coran helped with the translations.”

“That’s awesome guys, thank you.”

“Yeah and the best part is that we managed to make you presents too,” Lance interjected, holding out a hastily wrapped package. 

Shiro took it and slowly unwrapped it to reveal a photo book. Cracking the spine the first shot took his breath away. It was a shot of the team, all of them doing their own thing but still very much together. Strewn about the so-dubbed living room floor, some in their paladin’s uniforms and some in their regular clothes lounging around. The next was them in their lions, laughing after a training session in space. 

“How did you get so many pictures? They’re good, Lance, really good,” breathed Shiro, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he flipped through the rest of the book. Pictures of them just being teenagers, playing games, and even some of them individually; smiles and smirks on their faces. 

“Me next, me next!” Pidge brought out a bundle from behind her back and held it out. “And no shaking it, either.”

“Wouldn’t dare,” Shiro said seriously, taking it and unwrapping it just slowly and reverently as he did Lance’s. “Pidge, this is...I...Pidge.”

She smiled a little watery but a smile nonetheless. 

Shiro looked up and held out the small, circular pendant necklace that held an emerald gem. He knew none of the others, except maybe Keith got it but to him this meant everything. “Where did you get this? I thought I lost it.”

Pidge grinned her one grin and Shiro didn’t ask anymore questions. Undoing the clasp he looped the chain around his neck and clipped it in place. Letting the stone drop to his neck he slid it under his shirt and looked at the group. He had missed the feeling of his mother’s necklace around his neck. She had given it to him right before Kerberos. 

“Here, it ain’t much but it’s the best I have right now.” Keith held out a medium sized, square shaped and once Shiro took it backed away. 

Looking at the package Shiro could hazard a guess but to be sure he ripped the paper off and smiled wide enough to show his dimples. “Where did you get this?”

“The Space Mall thing. Had to bribe Coran to help me find something like it but I didn’t think you would appreciate the program Pidge found so this is the next best thing.” Keith shrugged but Shiro could tell that he had a slight blush. 

“So, like your presents so far?” Hunk asked as the two Alteans gave Shiro a hug and Coran said that if he needed any help with the Altean beginner book to not hesitate to find him. Allura also assured him that she would help him when she could as well. 

Shiro nodded and with Hunk’s urging cut the cake, after blowing out a candle that someone had seemed to find somewhere. Laughing and smiling for once in a long while Shiro knew that this was what family did for each other. And that made him smile even more.


	2. Chapter 2

Dave was a tad worried. Okay strike that, he was a whole lotta worried but with his shades on and calm exterior no one would ever know what inside, he was gnawing his nails, pulling at his hair, and basically going crazy.   
So he did what any Big Brother would do, he confronted the problem. 

Knocking on his little brother’s door he quietly let himself in hoping that he would be sleeping. Sighing heavily when the laptop screen illuminated a pale skinned boy with a pair of his own shades on, orange hair, and his fingers flying across the keyboard as he typed a line of code into a program. 

“Hey lil’ man, you hungry or something?”

Dirk shook his head. Fingers continuing to fly across the keys. “Not hungry, Bro. Thanks.”

“Come on, you need to eat something and when was the last time you slept?”

Those thin fingers stuttered but continued to plug away at the board. And that gave Dave his answer. His little brother hadn’t slept in less than three days and probably wouldn’t unless he collapsed completely. Or unless Dave did something drastic. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he did what had to be done. “Wanna’ strife?”

That question stilled Dirk’s fingers, his hands hovering. “Do we have to today?”

“Not really but I want to and the roof is kind’a lonely if it’s only you up there so, would ya join me?”

Sighing Dirk set his laptop aside and stood up. Grabbing the desk in front of him when he wobbled slightly it took all of Dave’s willpower to not grab at his little brother, gather him up in blankets, and sit on him until he slept at least twelve hours or something akin to that. But Dirk was stubborn and until he either asked for help or passed out, Dave would give him the privacy he had promised him as a kid. 

“Lethal or non today?”

Dave thought a bit then spoke, “Non-lethal today, just want a workout not a murder spree. Besides the neighbors are beginning to talk again.”

Dirk just hummed in response and grabbed his blunt edged katana from next to his bed and followed his brother up to the roof. He didn’t want to do this but he also knew it was Dave’s way of saying, “I know you’re not alright but you won’t talk to me so let’s do it this way.” 

Dirk appreciated it. He really wished he was a normal teenager and slept well into the mornings but he did not, he barely got decent sleep at night. He hoped that Dave knew how much he liked and appreciated this.

Stopping at the edge like he normally did Dirk waited for his brother to make the first move and when he did it took all of his attention to not get hit. Even dulled weapons hurt like a bitch if hit just right on the body. And Dirk did not need any more bruises than what he had. 

Side stepping the slash he countered with his own and overbalanced, hopping to right himself. He also noted that Dave didn’t attack during those moments. 

Shaking his head he cursed under his breath when the dizziness he had got worse and not better. He just wanted the world to stop spinning for a bit but it didn’t look like it was going too and when did the ground get so close and HOLY SHIT!

Dave caught his little brother seconds before he hit the pebbled roof. Shaking his head he gathered the small, lithe body into his arms and carried him back down, settled him into his room, and left after covering Dirk up. Dave hoped that he could get a bit of rest, now that Dirk was asleep and hopefully staying that way for a few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Sneaking into class before the others Marinette Dupain-Chang breathed a sigh of relief, thankful she had gotten to class early to work a bit on her drawings for later. Pulling out her pad, pencil, and shader she set to work.   
She quickly lost track of both time and where she was so when the door opened and shut she squawked and jumped a few inches in the air. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you, Marinette. I just wanted to come in and sit down,” Adrien murmured. He set his bag on the table and sat down himself. Placing his head in his arms he closed his eyes and seemed to go to sleep. 

Marinette watched him for a few more minutes before turning back to her work and watching the rest of the class file in minutes later. She hoped he was ok.

Marinette was getting worried now. The same scene had happened now for four days in a row. She would come in early and then Adrien would slink in a few hours after her, put his head on his arms and go to sleep for a bit; at least until class was in session. Then he would wake up like he wasn’t just sleeping and be his normal self. She had resolved to talk to him today about it. 

So when he slunk in she was ready. 

“Hey, Adrien, how are you today?”

“Great. And you?”

She shrugged. Honestly she was tired from patrolling last night but she couldn’t tell him that. “Been better. But my designs are coming out great so I can’t complain. How’s yours coming along?”

It was his turn to shrug. “They could be better but I like them.”

She nodded. “That’s all that matter right.”

Looking outside Adrien groaned. It was raining yet again. He loved Paris, he really did but it rained here a lot sometimes and he was getting tired of it. Tired of coming home dripping wet in his suit, of hearing Plagg complain that he was cold when Adrien was just as cold, and he was definitely tired of wet weather and cold air. The least it could do was warm up a little. Not noticing that he had drawn the attention of a certain raven haired girl he wrapped his arms around him and shivered. 

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” His head jerked up to see Marinette’s worried face, “I’m fine, really. It’s just that the rain makes me tired. I can’t really help it either, it’s done it all my life.”

Marinette nodded. “I understand. You look cold, would you like a jacket? I promise it’s still warm.”

Adrien thought about it and for a minute almost said no, until another blast of cold air went through him and he nodded. 

Marinette took the one she was wearing off and draped it over his shoulders. “That a bit better?”

The blond nodded, closed his eyes, and fell asleep while Marinette hummed as she drew out her latest dress design.


	4. Chapter 4

“Move over!”

“You move over, you have more room.”

“I do not!”

“Do too.”

“Do not.”

“Do.”

“Don’t.”

“Do.”

“Don’t.”

“Just shut up and move over a tick.”

“I think you use that word wrong.”

“Quiznacker.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

Sighing heavily Lance tossed the blanket off of him and got up. Looking over his shoulder at Keith, who was still covered, he raised a brow. “You comin’?”

“Coming where?”

Lance winked. “Anywhere and everywhere if you’ll let me.”

“Gah, Lance! Even your sex lines suck ass. And get back in bed it’s cold.”

“Let’s go find another bed and I’ll show you what I have in mind.”

“Fine,” Keith huffed. Tossing the blankets the rest of the way off of him he grabbed his robe, belted it, and followed Lance to the storage rooms in the belly of the ship. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

That got a smile out of Lance. “Surprisingly I do know what I’m doing sometimes.”

Keith sputtered, trying to find something to say until Lance chuckled. 

“I’m kidding, Keith. I do this all the time, I promise. My little sisters love it when we do this.”

“What are we doing?”

“Looking for another mattress. I told you that already.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Because I have a surprise to show you.”

Grumbling Keith plodded along next to Lance, wrapping his arms tight around himself to keep in what little warmth he had left. An undignified sound left his mouth as he felt himself being pulled sideways and into something warm. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were cold, huh?”

“What are you going to do about it?” Keith was happy that his voice or teeth didn’t clatter or stutter.

“This.” Lance had opened his robe and settled Keith to his side before wrapping the robe back around them both and tying it shut. Keith was more than happy to curl into the warmth and soak it in while Lance found his way in the dark.   
Finally, finally they got to where the blue and red paladin hoped the extra beds would be. Unlocking the doors they split and Keith missed the warmth immediately. Shivering he resolved to find a mattress soon. 

“Here! I found them, give me a hand.”

Keith and Lance soon got the mattress from the pile and back to their room. Setting it next to the bed Keith stood back. 

“What now, genius?”

“Grab the other one and those extra blankets from the closet and put them on the floor. I promise it’ll be fun.”

Keith raised a brow but did as asked. Giving them to Lance he watched as the Latino boy made a nest out of them on the two mattresses they had now. 

“Now what?” He inquired. Crossing his arms over his chest Keith looked expectantly at the other and smirked. 

“Now we lay down and cuddle,” Lance responded and then promptly demonstrated what he said. “Come on, Keithy boy, lay down. It’s plenty warm.”

Keith looked skeptical to say the least but he gave it a shot. Laying down he snuggled up to the warm body and closed his eyes. Then sighed loudly. 

“Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“For the last quiznacking time, move over.”


	5. Chapter 5

1\. It had started out like a normal day but then again these days always did. Sunny and warm for a Paris spring Marinette and Adrien were enjoying the light that they knew wouldn’t last for long while hanging out with Nino and Ayla in the park after school. But the break, much like the light and warmth, didn’t last for long. 

Soon screams were heard from the farthest side of the park. Marinette and Adrien looked to each other and got their friends to safety before finding a place to transform. They could admit it had gotten easier to do that now they both knew each other’s secret and while they weren’t happy at keeping their friends in the dark it made some sense to both of them. 

The battle was fierce and even Ladybug was feeling it. Looking to her partner she saw that Adrian was holding his own and smiled at the knowledge. Chat thought he was worthless in the long run but if it wasn’t for him she would never be able to catch the Akuma. 

Ducking, dodging, and weaving her way through the battle and the items the Akuma threw her way Ladybug was lucky enough to throw her Lucky Charm at the last minute. But in doing so she never saw the blow that came her way, not until she hit the building in front of her and fell to the ground unmoving. 

“Ladybug!”

Chat Noir slid to a stop beside his uniformed partner and gathered her into his arms, her head resting in his lap. “Ladybug, you’re ok, come on say something. Please, say something.”

The Lucky Charm that Ladybug had thrown into the sky moments ago with the cry announcing what it was kicked in at that time and Ladybug coughed in Chat’s arms.

“Hey Chat, you look worried.”

Chat laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Just relieved, My Lady. Just relieved.”

Marinette smiled and, after bumping fists, went home to clean up.

2\. The second time Marinette almost died in Adrian’s arms was when she got stung by a bee. They were in the park again, this time alone. Enjoying the summertime and the breeze he never saw the hive that hung just out of sight or the lone bee that decided the flower in Marinette’s hat was nice enough to land in. 

“Ouch!”

Adrian turned and saw with frightening realization that Marinette’s face was turning a funny color and she couldn’t breathe. 

“Oh, no. Mari, what’s wrong?”

She nestled her head on Adrian’s lap and pointed to her bag which lay a few inches away. 

He dragged it closer and opened the top. Inside lay an orange pen looking thing. Grabbing it Adrian read the instructions and did as prescribed. Holding it for the ten seconds the injector said he pulled it away and rubbed at the area, waiting for the Epi-pen to take effect. 

“Hey, Mari, you ok? Breathing a bit better now?”

The girl who was Ladybug nodded and Adrian smiled, glad she was a bit better than before. 

3\. At the school they went to it wasn’t uncommon for them to put on a play or two during their semesters there. This happened to be one semester where Adrian was shaking his head and asking himself why he did things. 

This year’s play was Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, complete with enough people to have a few stand-in’s. 

Adrian already hated it and hated the fact that, while his Father had said it would be good for him to be in it, wouldn’t be attending the play at all due to complications to his scheduling. Adrian really hated that. But being here, surrounded by his classmates helped. 

What didn’t help was the fact that his girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Chang had been chosen as the main roll of Snow White and Adrian knew that when the scene came to watch her “Die” he was going to have a hard time. She already did so much for Paris and both battled Akuma’s on a daily basis, faced death in almost all its forms, why did fake dying scare Adrian. 

Probably because it seemed so real in the end. Watching Marinette ‘choke’ on the apple piece he almost screamed across the stage to stop, to not do it. He wasn’t worth it, not this time. Please don’t die. 

In the end it didn’t matter, she stood next to him on the stage; bowing and holding hand just as Nino did on the other side. Alive, breathing, and smiling at him in a way that told him she knew why he was gripping her hand just a bit tighter than usual.

4\.   
One wouldn’t think that standing over a grave on a breezy, spring day would be as morose as would think. But it was. In the person’s hands were Lilies and Baby’s Breath. Two flowers the one whose name was on the headstone loved. 

Adrian Agreste gripped the bouquet of flowers tighter before laying them down and walking away without a word being spoken. He knew that if she were still here she would understand. She was the wordsmith, though she stuttered something fierce when she had first started talking to him. He had loved that. 

Now all he had were memories and it was all because of Hawkmoth. If he hadn’t sent that Akuma to get their miraculous then she would still be alive and Chat Noir wouldn’t be beating himself up. Wouldn’t be telling himself that he should have been faster, should have seen that blow coming, should have taken it for her and not let her take it. Then she wouldn’t be six feet under the ground, her friends and family mourning her while still trying to live. 

The battle had been nothing they hadn’t seen before. Akumatized victim, fight, retrieve the Akuma item and destroy it. They hadn’t counted on Hawkmoth being the one to face them. Chat Noir hadn’t counted on watching his partner fly into the Eiffel Tower, her body splayed on the ground as if she were a lifeless puppet, her strings cut.

Gathering her into his arms he had pleaded for her to be okay, to call her Lucky Charm, to do something! To please not leave him. Paris needed her, he needed her. But she had just looked at him one last time, her hand grazed the corner of his face before her eyes closed and they didn’t open. 

He hadn’t expected the flurry of Ladybugs to come off her, though honestly he should have seen it coming. She was Ladybug after all. Tiki had come out from the earrings and, when Marinette had reverted back to her normal clothes, snuggled onto her wielder's chest and cried; loud and sobbing tears of sorrow. And ones that spoke of eons of sadness. He knew how she felt. 

He also knew that while the Dupain-Chengs didn’t blame him he hadn’t seen them for a while. They had even shut down their bakery. Adrian knew it wasn’t something they did lightly and the Mayor himself had given them special permission to do so but it was still disconcerting to walk past a dark building that was once full of life and laughter and now it was dark, much like his outlook right now. 

Walking away from her was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He hoped it would be the last time he had to walk away from someone he knew.


End file.
